


Holly's Journey

by mmcgui12_gmu_truefearforsakensouls (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: Character Playlists [3]
Category: True Fear: Forsaken Souls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Playlist, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_truefearforsakensouls
Summary: A playlist inspired by Holly Stonehouse from the True Fear: Forsaken Souls trilogy (Spotify playlist)
Series: Character Playlists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978426





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

True Fear: Forsaken Souls Part 1:  
“Tech 49” by Anthony Gonzalez and Joseph Trapanese - Holly explores her childhood home.  
"Beauties can die" by M83 - Holly explores her childhood home (Part one: the "Grandmother's Room" theme; Part two: the cemetery under the house; Part three: listening to the final tape and hearing Elisabeth's confessions).  
"They stopped playing with me" by Alex Chorley - Holly discovers the locked-up nursery in her childhood home.  
"L'Inconnu" by M83 - Holly opens the "Welcome" door in the Dark Falls Asylum reception building at the end of the bonus level.

True Fear: Forsaken Souls Part 2:  
"Car Chase Terror !" by M83 - Holly drives to the asylum in the game's intro.  
"Colonies" by M83 - The moment when Holly first arrives at the asylum greenhouse at sunset.  
"Mirage" by M83 - The moment when Holly first arrives at the asylum greenhouse at sunset.  
"The moon smiles back when all is hopeless" by Alex Chorley - The moment when Holly first arrives at the asylum greenhouse at sunset.  
"Sure on this setting son" by Alex Chorley - Holly explores the asylum.  
"Happy glimpse of a world gone by" by Alex Chorley - Holly explores the asylum.  
“Tech 49” by Anthony Gonzalez and Joseph Trapanese - Holly in the Mirror Room, especially the part when she starts seeing things.  
“Horatius” by Anthony Gonzalez and Joseph Trapanese - Holly in the Library.  
"Lune de Fiel" by M83 - Holly takes the drug/potion at the end of the game, exits the archives under the asylum library, and is transported to the night of the massacre.  
"Temple of Sorrow" by M83 - Holly takes the drug/potion at the end of the game, exits the archives under the asylum library, and is transported to the night of the massacre.  
"Badgod" by Alex Chorley - In the outro, She gives a speech about showing Holly things.

True Fear: Forsaken Souls Part 3:  
TBD

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm not adding any new "chapters," this is still very much a work-in-progress as I add songs during replays of the first two games and while playing the third game when it comes out.


End file.
